Always Your Way
by Ififall
Summary: Nate Diaz is getting ready for UFC 200, when Stipe Miocic makes a Strange Request...
AN: Strong Language.

* * *

A/N: Lyrics in Bold are "I miss the Misery" By the Band Halestorm.

* * *

 **"I've been a mess since you stayed**  
 **I've been a wreck since you've changed"**

Diaz didn't want to go. He told himself that Wild Horses from Stockton, would have to drag him there. He'd been to Mexico not long ago. He wanted to Focus on Training, Focus on UFC 200. He wanted to Focus on McGregor. And he would have done if it wasn't for his Pesky Pleading UFC Heavy-Weight Boyfriend.

Nate Diaz Remembered it as Clear as Day. He was Playing PlayStation Four on Stipe's Bed, when Stipe arrived from Work. He described himself, as a Full-time Fire-Fighter and Part Time UFC Fighter. He'd done a Seven to Six Shift. He'd come back at Seven. Nate's mind went into over-drive concerning why his Boyfriend was an **Hour** late. He smiled at Stipe who was dressed in his Dark Blue and Red Fire-Fighter overalls.

* * *

"Hey" Nate said Nonchalantly.

"Sorry I'm late, Jessica Eye dragged me out for Drinks...you know what she's like..." Stipe said.

Jessica was a UFC Bantam-Weight. She was also Stipe's Friend and Team-Mate. Nate had seen her around and didn't think much of her. Sure she was Hot and Undefeated. But it was obvious that she wanted Stipe, so Nate had never been Eye's **Biggest fan.**

* * *

"You're late...So you spent on hour making out with Jess on the Bar Counter?" Nate asked flatly.

He heard Stipe's awakward laugh and was about to go back to playing Uncharted, when His Boyfriend changed the subject.

"UFC 198. Mexico Baby, you Fancy it?" Stipe asked.

* * *

"I've just been there" Nate said.

"Yeah, but not with me...come on. It'll be fun" Stipe said.

Nate glanced at Stipe taking his Work Jacket off. He wanted to spend time with Stipe, Especially in his Work Uniform. But McGregor came first. Nate got the McGregor call one night when he was over at Stipe's place. That Night, Stipe was warming up for a Blow Job. Nate could tell he wanted it, by the way he kept rubbing the back of Nate's Neck and complimenting him all night.

* * *

But all the thinking about UFC 200 had stressed Nate out. He didn't lay a Finger on Stipe that night. He fell asleep with Stipe's arm lying on his back. Now it was Stipe's chance to be a Champion. It was Stipe's chance for that " **McGregor Payday** " and Nate wanted to support him. And He would... just not in Mexico.

"Why don't you wanna go?" Stipe asked folding his arms.

"You know why, McGregor" Nate said.

* * *

"You can come with me and then beat his ass Again. What's the problem?" Stipe asked.

Nate Shrugged. When they argued and Nate Shrugged, he knew that his Boyfriend Hated that. But he couldn't find the words to say that McGregor **was right** in one way. To get the Victory, you had to be obsessed with the Game. The first time McGregor talked a Good game. But he couldn't play the Game. Not with someone as Tested as Nate. The First fight proved Nate's point.

But Diaz always knew that people, and Dana White would think that his Win over The Notorious one was a Fluke.

* * *

Nate Quitely groaned as Stipe took the PlayStation Four Controller out of his hand.

"It would be nice to get a little support for my First title shot, you know?" Stipe asked, putting the controller on the Bed.

"Your whole camp is Going" Nate said, but he wasn't sure.

"Not really Just Marninelli...I mean **Jessica** said she's that going, but she got her own fights to focus on" Stipe said.

* * *

"I bet she has...She's gotta be on your Dick everywhere you go right?" Nate huffed.

Diaz leaned on his elbows as his Boyfriend got on the bed and Straddled him. Nate was a Light-Weight, he couldn't exactly push Stipe off. His Boyfriend was a Heavy-weight, and a Tall one at that. Stipe put his hand inbetween Nate's Thighs, brushing his knuckles against them until Nate Brushed his hand away.

"Stop" Nate said.

* * *

"Stop what?" Stipe asked innocently.

"Trying to butter me up. You want a Holiday with Jessica Eye, go. Go Drink and Train and Fuck her in the Hotel Pool every night and have a fucking good time" Nate said.

Stipe Smiled and leaned over Nate until the UFC Fighters were Nose to Nose. Their Eyes couldn't be more **Different**. Nate's Eyes were a Dark yet Mysterious Brown, just like his Brother's. Stipe's Eyes were a Light Inviting Blue, and Trait he'd Inherited from his Father. Both of his Parents were Croatian. Unlike the States, Blue Eyes were a Common sight over there.

* * *

"Stop trying to Eye Fuck me okay?" Nate asked rolling his eyes.

"Why? Scared to get turned on? There are Blue Eyes everywhere in Croatia. I'd take you there if you could be assed to **go anywhere** with me" Stipe Muttered.

Nate leaned up and played with stipe's Red Work Braces before sliding one down over the Heavy-weight's arms. Stipe pulled the other one down before caressing Nate's Neck. As he did that, Nate stroked his back and looked around the room. He could see his Boyfriend's Jacket Draped on the Red and Black Chair, PlayStation Four Games were scattered on the floor, and the Dreaded Reebok uniforms were hanging on Silver Coat Hooks that Stipe had just put up.

But he couldn't see it...

* * *

"Eh?" Nate said.

"What?" Stipe asked beginning to take his Trousers off.

"Woah keep your stuff on. Where's your **Fire-hat**?" Nate asked.

Stipe Dramatically looked around, but Nate knew that he was faking it.

"You've hidden it" Nate accused.

* * *

"What? Hidden? Me? No way! It's...in my Work locker and look at the time! I can't get it now. But I'll be bringing it to **Mexico.** I send you some Fire-Hat Nudes from there" Stipe laughed.

Nate stared at him, before shifting down Stipe's work's Trousers and wrapping his Palm around his Dick, the Hand-job was deliberately slow and Edgy. As soon as Nate got into a Rhythm, Stipe pulled himself upwards until their thighs met. He pushed himself upwards against Nate's hand until Nate could feel the Heavy-Weight harden.

" _Fuck yeah, just like that_ " Stipe whispered.

* * *

Nate's hand moved further up, across to Stipe's tip. Before Nate pressed him harder, he moved his hand away. He lightly pushed Stipe away with his elbow and started getting off the bed.

"Errrr...Nate? You're just gonna leave me like this huh?" Stipe asked.

"I don't like being forced into shit" Nate said.

* * *

He watched Stipe Pull his Trousers up. "Forced into what? A Hand-job?"

"Mexico, Dumb-ass" Nate said bluntly.

"I'm not! Honestly. Look If you don't want to go. **Don't Go**...Just Forget I ever said anything, Forget Mexico" Stipe pressed.

* * *

Nate shrugged and left without saying anything. For some reason he knew that this wouldn't be the end of the Mexico Argument. When he got home, he walked in to see his Brother Nick, Playing on the X Box with their Friend **Gilbert Melendez**. Melendez had been banned from fighting in the UFC, after he got caught using Performance Enahancing Drugs or PED's as they were known.

Ever since the ban Gilbert had been at the Diaz Brother's house every day.

Nate came in and nodded to Gil. "Hey Gil"

* * *

"Hey" Gil said tapping his Controller.

As soon as Nick heard his little Brother's voice, he got up. Nate didn't know how his Brother was going to handle the UFC's Reebok deal. He was wearing Venum, Dude wipes and Dragon Ball Z Sponsors everyday. Nate couldn't see Nick changing the day Nick came back to the UFC.

"So you're Ready for Mexico again huh?" Nick asked.

* * *

"Nah...what do you mean?" Nate asked.

Nick pointed the to the Kitchen and both of the Diaz Brother's went inside.

"Guys do you want me to leave?" Gil asked.

"Nah you're cool" Nick said shutting the door.

* * *

Nate looked at the wooden cupboards before asking..."When's Gil Training again?"

"Dunno" Nick Shrugged.

"Look..Nick...Gil's cool...but he's got a wife and kid at home. But Like...the Dude's here more than I'am...what's **going on**?" Nate asked.

* * *

He noticed Nick Clench his Mouth and shrug. Nate knew that his Older Brother was hiding things from him. He thought that action was Bull, because the three of them were friends. Nick could tell Nate anything about Gil and he wouldn't be shocked. He wasn't even that shocked when he found out that Gil was **on PED's**. At the time Gil was on Two losses in a Row. They all knew that if Gil didn't get his act together, he'd be cut from the UFC.

But taking PED's wasn't the solution that Nate Diaz had had in mind...

* * *

"You're hiding shit" Nate said.

"Stop changing the subject. When were you gonna tell me that you and Stipe were a Thing?" Nick asked.

* * *

Nate Squinted and paused. His whole Body Stopped, trying to guess what Nick was saying. Nate was pretty Sure that Nick had **no idea about** him and Stipe. They belonged to different camps, which Helped. They never hung out together in public. Nate had Stipe's Name under a False one on his phone.

"What?" Nate asked.

"I kinda know Stipe through JDS. He's booked Tickets to Mexico and Invited us" Nick said.

* * *

"We've just been. And What's that shit got to do with me?" Nate asked.

"Stipe said he had it covered and that you know all about it" Nick said.

"What? He's trying to be funny with his lying ass. I **barely know** the Dude" Nate Lied.

* * *

"Well he set this shit up. So we're going" Nick Said decisively.

Nick went back to Gilbert without saying anything else. Nate could fake a Seminar to get out of it. But he wasn't going to bother. Even at Mexico, the second McGregor Fight at **UFC 200** would always be on his mind. He'd had to start Watching McGregor's tapes in Mexico. Then he'd have to confront Stipe...

When he'd finally gotten a hold of him.


End file.
